A Beautiful Curtis
by mysterygurl4292
Summary: Danni Curtis is a tough and beautiful girl. She's loved by everyone even the Socs. But what is the pain she's hiding inside and who can help her? Will someone get through to her before she does something drastic? Will a Soc go to far or will she fight him
1. Danni

A Beautiful Curtis

"Hey Dal," I said to Dallas Winston, my best friend. It was still the weekend thank god.

My name is Danni Curtis. I'm Sodapop's twin sister. I mean we're almost exactly the same except I can handle a job and school. Darry works too much which reminds me I have to go wake him up in five minutes before he's late for work. Did I mention I have seven best friends.

Then I heard Two- Bit Matthews come strolling in. He completely ignored me. I'm one of the guys best friends the least he can do is say good morning.

"Good morning to you to Two- Bit," I said but he just grumbled and went back to watching Mickey Mouse. I love Two- Bit but seriously the boy needs to grow up. Alright I love Mickey too I'll admit it.

Next Steve came which meant its time for everyone to get up. About two years ago there was a rumor going around that Steve had a crush on me but he's my best friend. Steve stood behind me and gave a kiss on the cheek. All the boys in the gang love me, I feel so loved.

I was to lazy to get up so I just called to everyone literally, "Darry, Soda, Ponyboy, time to get up!"

"Jesus woman not in my ear," Dally whined.

"Oh, relax it wasn't that bad."

"mmmhhmmmm," Dally grumbled. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Dallas Winston, if your going to smoke that don't do it in here or next to me, I sure as hell am not going to get lung cancer!"

"Relax, look I'm going outside," he said getting up and leaving.

"Good, now that the big ape has left I can finally sit down," Steve said jumping over the back of the couch and sitting where Dally had once sat.

"Whatever I have to call to the boys again. Darrel Curtis get your ass up right now!"

"I'm up, I'm up," he said going into the bathroom. Then Ponyboy and Soda came out. Boy did they look pissed at me but then again no one stays pissed at me for very long. Like I said they don't stay mad for very long because then both Pony and Soda came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I love my life, almost. It would have helped if my parents hadn't died but hey what can you do. I still remember when it happened.

**Flashback**

I was sitting on the couch after we had just found out that our parents died. Both Soda and Ponyboy were crying on my lap. Darry was crying in his room and he was next. I was going to help him next. There was no way I was going to cry I had to be the strong one I just had to be.

That night the whole gang came to pay there respects. That night I had to do everything. I went to find a job, I made a lot of phone calls to relatives while everyone were in there rooms crying there eyes out.

I couldn't take all the pain I felt. The pain of see my loved ones hurt and the pain of my parents dying. I knew me and Darry would have to take over. Yeah Soda was going to help but I had to be the new mom. I just couldn't take it anymore I just started crying. I cried so low no one heard me except one person, Dally. He was the only one that heard me. He was coming through the door when he saw me bawling my eyes out.

As much as Dally hates showing affection he showed me some. He sat me on his lap and had me cry into his chest. He would kiss my head every once in a while

No one except him knows I cried and no one will ever know.

**End Flashback**

Johnny came strolling in and sat next to me. He kissed me on the cheek and then went to go find Ponyboy. God my life is great, I can even go outside alone without having to worry about the Socs.

The Socs like me to, even all the hoods like me. Everyone does. I'm such a lovable person, yeah right.


	2. Welcome to My Life!

It was Monday after school. Usually I walk home with someone but today I decided I'd walk home alone. Bad decision on my part. I heard a mustang behind me, usually I don't have to worry about that because the Socs have a steady truce with me but when I looked at the car, I didn't recognize any of the boys.

"Hey beautiful want a ride?" the driver asked me.

Without even looking at him I said, "No, thank you the exercise will do me some good."

"Oh, I think you should come with me."

"Well I don't," I said as they were getting out of the car. I wasn't far from home maybe I could escape and make a run for it. I did have a switchblade just in case.

What I didn't expect was him to grab me around the waist. Now that just got me pissed off. I hate when people I don't know touch me the wrong way.

"I have a truce with the Socs they don't touch me," I said struggling with him.

"Well, I'm new in town," he said pulling me towards him.

"Well that's bad for you," I said putting my hand over my switchblade.

"And why is that?"

"Because if you weren't new you'd know I can take care of myself," I said taking out my switchblade and slashing his arm. It wasn't that deep of a cut either but it was deep enough for him to let me go.

He looked at the wound and said, "you bitch," but by that time I was already half way down the block.

I heard him running behind me so I flung my baseball cap, that I always have with me if I want to look like a boy, at him. It comes in handy sometimes cause if you're a boy and you pull out a switchblade, its a lot more convincing then a girl with a switch. Now its coming handy to stop a Soc from possibly raping me. Yeah, right, there is no way in hell I'm letting anyone I don't know touch me.

He was still trailing me when I ran to my house, through the gate and into the house. I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I ran to the window to make sure he wasn't there anymore and he wasn't. Two- Bit, Johnny, Dally, and Ponyboy were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Just so y'all can stop looking at me like that I'll tell ya what happened. I basically got jumped except for the fact I cut the guy and ran all the way here. There was no way I was going to let that guy touch me." I looked at there shocked faces, it was so funny that I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared.

"I thought you had a truce with the Socs." Ponyboy said looking at me scared. That poor boy I'm his only mother figure and he thinks he almost lost me.

"Well, the guy said he was new in town. Oh, don't worry Pony, I'm not goin no wheres." I said sitting down next to him and giving him a hug.

"Who was he so we can kick his ass?" Dally said menacingly. Dally only has a soft spot for two people in our gang and those two people were me and Johnny.

"Yeah," Two- Bit said backing me up.

"I actually don't know, I've never seen him before, but I have a feeling he'll be back."

"And I'll be waiting." Dally said cracking his knuckles. That poor Soc, I actually felt bad for him, I was the one girl he should never had messed with. I mean every single greaser gang I know loves me. I mean Shepard's gang and Brumly and all the others in Tulsa, they love me. Especially Tim Shepard, one time he tried to get with me but Dally told him off and the next day I found out that Tim and Dally had gotten into a big brawl.

Well that's my Dally, always having to do things the hard way. God only knows what Darry, Soda, and Steve are goin to do when they find out. God I really don't want to be that Soc right now. Then again he deserves it and that's the kind of thinking that's going to get me in trouble one day. Welcome to my life! The beautiful and glorious life of Danni Curtis, almost.


	3. Brothers

You can only imagine how mad everyone was when they found out about me being jumped. When I told them I told them one at a time. Soda came first, well he came home first. After I told him, he growled and walked straight out the door threatening the Socs to himself. I had to stop him, the good thing was that I was alive. I got a hold of his arm and pulled him into a hug. He just held me but after a while he wouldn't let me breathe. I told him so to saying, "Alright Soda I can't breathe, can't breathe Sodapop."

Then I heard a voice, "Soda would you stop suffocating and squishing the girl, she's skinny enough as it is."

I recognized the voice, Steve. I was insulted by his remark, I'm not that skinny.

"I'm not that skinny and just because I don't eat as much as you pigs does not mean I'm anorexic," I said insulted.

"Whatever, so what's the Kodak moment all about?" He asked coming closer to us.

"Danni was jumped by Socs," Soda blabbed out. I hit Soda slightly in the back of his head and said seriously, "Sodapop!"

"What!" Steve exclaimed.

"I'm fine Steve, I got away, I slashed his arm though."

"You got away?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yep, I through my hat at the guy."

"What about the truce you have with the Socs?"

"The guy said he's new in town, but he probably said that just to tease me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Oh, Steve relax, I don't even know who the guy was, I've never seen him before."

"Well one things for sure, if he ever comes back, I'm going to kick his ass."

"I think Dally has that one covered."

"You tell Superman yet?"

"Nope, just waiting for him to come home, just like Soda. Except I hope Darry doesn't run out the door to kick the Socs ass like Soda did. That's how you found us in our little Kodak moment. I was stopping Soda from doing something stupid, when we don't even know the guy," I said glaring up at Soda. He just bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Now all we had to do was wait for Darry to get home which wasn't hard. The second Darry walked in the door, I started toward my room. I really did not want to tell Darry. This was one conversation I wasn't looking forward to. Sadly, Dally knew exactly what I was thinking and grabbed me by the arms. He held both of my arms behind my back and pushed me toward Darry. Sometimes I hate Dally for knowing everything I'm gonna do before I do it. I could feel Dally's breath on my neck. I tried kicking him in the shin, but again he knew exactly what I was going to do so he blocked it.

Darry looked at us like we were crazy until Dally couldn't take his look anymore. He just blurted out, "Danni was jumped by Socs."

"But I got away," I said trying to give Dally an angry glare.

"But we're still going to kick his ass!" Dally said returning my glare.

"But you don't know what he looks like!" I said. Sometimes Dally and I act like brother and sister.

"Alright, play nice children so you can calm down and tell me what happened," Darry said calmly. Darry took a seat at the kitchen table and gestured me to sit down. Of course Dally wasn't going to risk me running away so he pushed me all the way to the table. Mind you he still had my arms pinned behind my back. Dally sat down first and then pulled me down into his lap. My arms were still behind my back.

"Well I was coming home and a Soc car was following me but I didn't really care cause for one I had my switchblade with me and two I'm supposed to have a truce with the Socs. Well he asked me to take a ride with him, but I ignored him. He got out of his little car and put his hand around my waist. Now Darry you know I don't let anyone except my friends touch me. Well I got pissed off because I knew was going to hurt and cut his arm. He let me go and I ran all the way here. By the way I need a new baseball cap considering I through it at the Soc. Then I slammed the door and locked it. Then I had to explain everything to the gang. Dally is determined to kill the guy but I have no idea who he even is." I said and looked at Dally to let me go. Of course he just tightened his grip and gave a smirk.

"Well if you don't know who he is, there really isn't anything we can do but if you see him again I'm sure Dally can do the job," Darry said calmly looking at Dally. He gave Dally a you-better-protect-my-little-sister-if-you-want-to-live look.

"And the baseball cap?" I said looking at him hopefully. Darry laughed lightly and said, "You work, you make money, I'm sure you can buy another one yourself."

"Whatever," I said and then looked at Dally hopefully. No such luck he just pushed me off of him, but he still had my arms. He just kept me pinned and pushed me over to the couch. Then he pushed me onto Johnny's lap saying, "Here Johnny, you could use a little action."

Johnny blushed like crazy. I said, "Dallas Winston, you better hope that I can never get up again, cause when I do your dead."

"I'd like to see that," Dally said giving me another smirk.

"You know, I think I liked it better when the Soc was flirting with me," I said thinking of another comeback. After I said that the whole gang went "oooooo."

I just laughed but Dally looked pissed. I gently got off of Johnny and sat down on Soda's lap. Soda was also sitting on the couch along with Ponyboy and now me who was now on Soda's lap. I was a little tired from the day's events so I kinda drifted off to sleep. Soda just petted my hair and head like I was a dog. I like it when he or any of my brothers did that because if was just like how dad used to do it when I was younger.

I would fall asleep on my father's lap and he would pet my hair until it was time to go to bed. Soda knew I liked that and was always willing to do it. I'm a pretty light sleeper so when Soda carried me into his room I felt it. Usually I would just get up but I was to tired.

Usually I sleep on the couch but I sometimes sleep on the floor of Soda and Ponyboy's room. I've been sleeping more and more in their room because Dally, Johnny, or Steve might need the couch. I don't mind it, sure I would like to sleep on a bed for once but I don't mind. What surprised me was that Soda laid me down his and Pony's bed and kissed my forehead. Then I felt Pony slip into bed in front of me. I also felt Pony take a hold of my arm and put it around him. Poor kid he probably felt like he almost lost me today, I'd say that he was the one that took our parent's deaths the hardest. He now looked at me as if I was his mom and that he had to protect me.

After Pony I felt Soda slip into bed behind me and put his arm around my waist. I love my brothers all of them, I don't know what I'd do without them.


	4. School Days

I was not looking forward to school today. Even though Steve only goes part time to school, he offered to take the day off and walk me to and from school. I work to, at the diner but yesterday was my only day off this month, which sucked. I'm a waitress there but I'm not very good. At least I haven't been fired yet so that's a good thing.

Sadly I had to go to school early because my math teacher wanted to see me. I wonder what I did now. Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny were going to leave after me, lucky.

Me and Steve were walking down the side walk toward school when we heard someone behind us. _Oh, great that has to be the Socs_, I thought. I glanced behind me and saw, blonde hair, ice cold blue eyes, a leather jacket, and a cigarette. That definitely wasn't a Soc, it was Dally.

Steve still hadn't noticed but I did. Without even looking at Dally I said, "Hey Dal." Steve flinched a little, and I couldn't see his face but I could tell that Dally was surprised.

"How'd you know it was me?" Dally asked walking up to the side of me.

"I could just tell."

"So Dal what's up, why were you following us?" Steve asked stopping. We all stopped and Dally took out another cigarette to give to Steve.

"Making sure that none of the Socs were gonna jump Danni again."

"Well I was with her," Steve said slightly annoyed.

"You think that would stop the Socs, I mean cmon I have a record, they'd be scared to even come close to her if I was with her."

"What makes you think they wouldn't be scared of me?" I just stood in the middle of them listening. This wouldn't end well.

"Steve, man, you look in the mirror lately, you aint the most intimidating guy on the block."

Steve was about to lurch at him because he doesn't have the greatest temper. I stood in between them and told them to stop. I put one hand on Steve's chest to keep him from killing Dally, if that's even possible. Dally laughed. I turned my head and gave him an angry glare. Then something occurred to me, why is Dally going to school? I didn't say anything about it but Steve did.

"Dally why are you going to school anyway?" Steve had calmed down and we were walking towards the high school.

"I'm not, I'm just making sure that Danni isn't touched again."

"Well she won't be because I'm going to school with her today. I took the day off, so you don't have to worry about having to even look at school."

"Whatever I'm walking you guys to school anyway. I'll be back at lunch and after school too. I'll walk Danni to the diner and maybe even stay around for a little bit." Dally said and then smirked. Sylvia, Dally's girlfriend, used to work at the diner but as I've told him for the millionth time she doesn't work there anymore. We were approaching the school and we're still into the conversation.

"Dally as I've told you for the millionth time Sylvia doesn't work at the diner anymore," I said joining the conversation again.

"Who says that's the reason I want to hang around for awhile," he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Tim would kill you." I said. Dally was also into Tim Shepard's little sister, Angela Shepard. Angel was one of my best friends.

"I wasn't talking about Angie." By this time Steve had seen someone he knew and went to go talk to him. Since I was with Dally, Steve knew I would be safe enough.

"Who, me, oh I don't want you annoying me all through my shift."

"I'm not going to annoy you, I'm just going to sit on the counter and give you a little entertainment."

"Yeah, sure and the first pretty greaser girl you see, your not going to totally ignore me and go hang all over her?" I questioned disbelievingly.

"No, alright maybe."

"Dallas Winston you are not going to use my job just so you can flirt with every girl you see."

"Well, I see you."

"Yet your not flirting with me, I'm amazed I guess we can tell Darry not to worry about you ever trying to get with me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Oh, go to hell Dallas Winston."

"I probably will but I'm taking you with me."

"Smartass, see ya later Dally." I said and walked into the school. I will never understand the mind of Dallas Winston yet he knows me so well.

Turns out my math teacher said that I'm at the head of my class at math. He said that I'm on the honor roll and that if I keep it up any collage will except me. Even though I have two years it's never to early to start preparing.

That brightened my morning but what happened next really got on my nerves. I was going to my locker to get my books for first period and homeroom and that Soc from yesterday was leaning against my locker.

"Excuse me," I said trying to get into my locker. I pulled it opened but he slammed it shut with his back.

"Now, what do we have here, do you know what your little slash mark did to me," he said and pointed to his arm. It had a bandage around it.

"It wasn't that deep, but it'll teach not to touch me again." He just wouldn't let me through.

"Oh, you mean like I'm doing now," he had snaked his arm around my waist and pushed me into the lockers.

"Can't get to your little switch blade now can you?" He said threateningly. He tried kissing my neck but I kneed him in the groin. He let out a yelp and brought his head up just enough so that I could elbow him in the face. He let out another yelp and slammed me against the lockers. This time he pinned my hands against the lockers as well. Sadly, he got his cold, slimy lips against my neck and then kissed way towards my mouth. I saw Steve coming so I stepped on the Socs foot really hard. This time the Soc groaned loudly then slapped me. That was definetly going to leave a mark. I was able to yelp so that the whole hallway came to my rescue. The Soc saw this and took off but not without kissing my earlobe and whispering, "You better watch your neck, cause if you don't I'll be chewing on it." Then like a vampire he bit my neck lightly and left.

Steve came rushing towards me and all the boys wouldn't leave me alone at all for the rest of the school day. At lunch Dally came by and noticed I wasn't looking him in the eye. I had big red mark from where the Soc hit me. Then he saw the little bite mark the Soc had made. He jumped up angrily from the table and was heading toward the Soc table. Luckily, Steve and Two- Bit were able to keep him from doing something stupid. He stalked angrily to what I'm guessing was Buck's car and sped away.

After school Dally met me at the door and pulled me towards his car. Steve saw us and gave me a knowing nod. Then he left in Two-Bit's car with the rest of the gang.

At the diner Dally wouldn't stop staring at me and refused to leave. Sylvia stopped by for a quick 'hi' and he didn't even acknowledge her. Even everytime when Angel would "accidentally" drop something and have to pick it up, he wouldn't stop watching me. After awhile he got on my nerves and I told him to go flirt with someone, but he said that every time he takes his eyes off of me, I get hurt.

"Dally, that's silly, I didn't get hurt, maybe a little shaken up but not hurt," I said seriously. He just sat on the counter looking at me worriedly.

"You check out the side of your neck, or better yet your cheek, what do you mean you didn't get hurt?"

"Well, I'm fine, hey Angel table four needs more sodas!" I called out to her across the diner.

"Got it!" she yelled back. When she came towards us she batted her eyelashes at Dally then went into the kitchen. I followed her to help her with the sodas. She isn't the best waitress in the world either.

"Hey Angel, after this I'm goin to head out, is that okay?" I asked her as she was handing me sodas.

"Yeah, I'll close up, hey do you think Dally likes blondes or brunettes?"

"Neither, I think he goes for red heads like Cherry Vallance and," I said but she cut me off and said, "You."

"What me, Angel I'm strawberry blonde, not a red head." I said after we had left the kitchen. Dally was still eyeing me.

"Whatever," she said. We delivered the drinks, then me and Dally were on our way. Something occurred to me, I didn't have a baseball cap, man did I need one. Bad thing was I didn't have any money. Dally and I were walking past the drug store when I stopped and begged him to get me a cap. After a lot of begging, he went into the store alone and came out with two packages of cigarettes, then he opened up his jacket and pulled out a baseball cap.

I figured if I went around looking like a boy for a while, maybe the Soc will leave me alone. I put my hair up in the cap and then looked in a shop mirror close by. For a girl who's supposed to look like a boy, I looked pretty damn good.

When I got home everyone except Darry and Soda were there. _Great so now I have to wait another five hours to tell Darry and Soda. This was going to be a long day._ I thought to myself.

I sat on Steve's lap and he tried to take off my cap. Every time he put his hand up to take it off of my head I gently slapped his hand. Finally, he started tickling me and took it. My long, strawberry blonde hair came flying down into his face. Then he started whining that he was blind. What a baby.

The second Soda and Darry got home the gang jumped up and started blabbing my school day to them. They didn't even give me a chance to explain by myself. They all just kept on with there threats and what the guy looked like and what he did to me. This was going to get very annoying very fast. Soda was mad and Darry looked at Dally in the eyes giving him a I-thought-you-were-going-to-protect-her look. Darry does that a lot, he says things with his eyes and his looks.

All I got from that was a bunch of lectures and everything. After everyone left and Soda and Pony went to bed, I told Darry to wait up. Soda and Pony told me I could sleep in the bed with them again, and I said that I would see how I felt after I talked to Darry. After everything that had happened, I wasn't able to tell Darry about what my math teacher said.

When I told him he jumped up and hugged me tightly. After about five minutes we went to bed. I decided that I would sleep in Soda and Pony's bed. The only space there was, was next to Ponyboy so I slipped in and went to bed. I felt Pony slip his hand around my waist and hold me close. Again, he almost lost me, I have to stop this Soc before he tears my family apart.


	5. Darry's Going to Disown Me

Its official Darry is going to disown me. He's going to send me to a girl's home, I can feel it or maybe I'm just being a drama queen. You want to know want to know what happened; well it's a long story, kind of.

**Flashback**

I was walking to school with the boys, Johnny and Pony were on the sides of me and Two- Bit was in back of me. They wanted to make sure that, Zach wouldn't touch me. Dally had told me this morning that he had found out the Soc's name. Zach Robinson, it sounds to nice of a name for someone so evil.

Dally said that if he ever saw that Soc he'd kill em and I didn't doubt it. When we got to school we all went to our classes. Actually, my whole school day went well, it was afterwards at the diner, that it all went to pieces.

Dally was there and wouldn't leave me alone. He kept flirting with me but that's just our relationship. Everytime I would go by he would grab me around the waist so I wouldn't leave. He can be so stubborn and act like such a baby he wants to. Then a really hot greaser girl went by and he let me go and went to follow her. Now in just that thought I could already feel that this wouldn't end well. Suddenly I heard struggling and guess who was doing it, that greaser girl. She was struggling with Dally who was all over her, that poor girl. I felt that I needed to help her. I pulled Dally off of her and after a lot of struggling he followed me.

We went outside and I started the fireworks.

"What the hell were you thinking, you can't do that in my diner, not while I'm working!" I screamed in a whisper so that we wouldn't cause a scene.

"It's not your diner, and I can do whatever I want! I'm Dallas Winston I don't take orders from anyone, not even you, no matter how much you want me to! I will never obey what you say!"

"Well if you're not going to listen to me then I suggest you start using that peanut in your head called a brain!"

"Well you should start using that cold spot in your chest called a heart."

"Ouch, Dal, you win, you got me. Just don't do that in the diner again okay." I said and started to walk away but Dally pulled me back so I was facing him.

"Look I didn't mean to be so cold. You still mad at me?"

"Well if that's the closest thing to an apology I'm going to get than, no I'm not mad at you." I started to walk again but Dally pulled me back.

"I don't believe you."

"Dally I don't want to make a scene, just let go."

"What can I do to make you, not mad at me?"

"Dal, I'm not mad at you, just a little hurt. I mean cmon I don't need to fight with you along with my other problems. I mean I have Zach to worry about and my brothers. I have to be there mom do you know how hard it is to fill someone's shoes who are unfillable. I mean mom was irreplaceable. I don't need to fight with you on top of all that."

"Look no ones going to touch while I'm alive okay. Who says you need to replace your mom, all you need to be is a mom figure, not your mom."

"No Dal, I do, you don't have to support anyone but yourself."

"Yeah I do, I have to support you emotionally."

"Well your doin a hell of a job."

"Would this help?"

"Would what help?" Then he pulled me to him and kissed me. It was really passionate and I couldn't help but kiss him back. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I deepened the kiss. After about ten minutes I pushed Dally back.

"What?" Dally said looking a little annoyed.

"Dal, if I don't get back in there, they're going to fire me, and they were already on the verge of firing me because I'm such a crummy waitress."

"Whatever." He looked so pathetic, I had to kiss him goodbye, which I did. He tried to pull me to him again but I pushed him back.

"Bye, Dal." I left and when I got back into the diner it was hell. I had to think of whether I should tell Darry or not. Darry would probably disown me. He hates the fact that Dally is always all over me. The only good point in his eyes is that Dally can stick up for me.

**End Flashback**

Now I'm walking home from the diner still thinking about what had happened. I always thought of Dally as a brother, its weird. Then my heart sank when I heard a car behind me. Then I heard a catcall.

"Hey, beautiful what did I tell you about watching your neck?" then I heard the car stop and Zach get out. I ran but I ran into a stupid Soc. He held my arms as I felt Zach come up from behind me.

"Let go of me!" I screamed then I couldn't believe it but…

_A/N Cliffhanger, don't worry I'll try to hurry with the next chapter._


	6. My Hero

I couldn't believe it but I saw a switchblade in the Soc who held me to Zach's hand. God, did I get scared, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "DALLY!" The Soc I didn't know flinched but then came back to reality. Zach held my head in place as the Soc brought the switch to my neck. Where was Dally, probably at Buck Merrils. Just my luck.

"Hey Jeremy, I think this grease needs a haircut, how bout you?" Zach said. Well I guess that Soc's name was Jeremy but I was to scared to really give it much thought.

"I agree, but from what angle, I mean there's so much pretty hair, I wouldn't know where to start," Jeremy said and then caressed my hair. Jeremy then kissed my cheek and would have probably gone to my neck if Zach hadn't hit him.

"I think we should start at the neck, or maybe even the stomach," Zach said. I was so scared I thought this was it for me they were either going to kill me or rape me, or both.

I felt Jeremy pull up my white tank top so that it was just under the bra. Then he kissed my stomach, bastard. When he was satisfied that he was done, he drew his switch along my stomach, from my belly button, up to where he was holding my tank. I screamed again but this time louder. Zach put his hand over my mouth but I bit down hard. This time he was the one that screamed. Jeremy came up from where he was and slapped me.

He put the switch to my neck and was about to slit me when, Jeremy was flung back off of me. The person who helped me beat Jeremy to tar and then Jeremy ran away. Zach threw me down and ran to the stranger but that didn't do any good because the stranger beat him up to. Zach ran away and the stranger came to me. My stomach was bleeding, I had a knick on my neck, and I had a bruise on my face from where Jeremy slapped me.

The stranger pushed my hair back away from my face so that I could see him. It was Steve. He looked liked he had tears brimming in his eyes he came down by my ear and said, "It's going to be okay Dan, I'm going to get you back to Darry." He kissed my cheek and then kissed my lips. God this was a confusing and aggravating day.

Steve then picked me up bridal style and I laid my head on his chest. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to let darkness overcome me. All I remember feeling was Steve running with me in his arms trying not to hurt me.


	7. You're Making My Head Hurt

When I woke up I was on Pony and Soda's bed. I hurt like hell though. I tried to sit up but fell back down. My stomach was all bandaged up, probably the work of Darry considering it wasn't to bad. Just then the events of the last night ran through my mind.

It scared me to think of what would have happened, had Steve not saved me. Oh, man Steve and Dally. Dally and Steve. Okay now my head hurts I'm thinking too much, never a good sign.

"Hey sleepin beauty," Soda said coming through the door. He looked like he had been crying.

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"Well besides the fact that I can't sit up, I'd say I'm alright."

"You know Dally and Darry are blamin themselves for what happened to ya."

"Oh, no I shouldn't have walked home alone, it was all my fault not theirs, thanks Soda now you've made my head hurt even more." Soda lowered his head and looked ashamed of himself. I even thought I saw a few tears slide down his face.

"Oh, Soda I'm sorry, I'm just little grumpy after what happened last night, come here." He came over to the bed and buried his head gently on my stomach and started crying. I hugged him the best I could but he was on my stomach so I tried my best not to hurt myself. Man he really knows how to make a girl feel bad.

When Soda was done crying he just looked at me then left the room. Next came Ponyboy. He ran right up to me and jumped on the bed. He hugged me, being careful of stomach, and kept kissing my cheek. I held him close as I saw that frown that he had, had when he first entered the room disappear into a smile as he held me.

Johnny also came in while Pony was still with me. I let go of Pony to hug Johnny and Johnny also gave me a kiss on the cheek and forehead. All those times that Johnny would get thrown out and would be left to sleep in the lot, I would bring him back to our house and clean him up. I would nurse all of his wounds that he got from his parents and take care of him. I would let him take the couch and I would sleep on the floor. Johnny loved like the sister or mother he never had. He needed me to take care of him like his mother should have. Every time I would clean Johnny up he would say the same things, "If anything ever happened to you, I would kill myself," and, "If your ever hurt, come to me and I'll take care of you for everything you've done for me."

After Pony and Johnny left Dally came in. He looked ashamed and just said, "They better hope I go down into Soc territory to go lookin for them."

"Dal, it was my fault I shouldn't have been walkin alone."

"Hey, I should've been there, I mean cmon they wouldn't have gone near ya if I had been there."

"Oh, stop blamin yourself and come here." He came over to me and kissed me hard and we just kept kissin until we heard someone clear their voice. Darry.

"Out Dally, I want to talk to my little sister if you don't mind."

"Well I do mind, I mean we're kinda busy here."

"Out Dally."

"Fine," Dally said and gave me a kiss goodbye.

After Dally left Darry said, "Tell me that was just a I'm-glad-you're-still-alive kiss."

"Well, kinda."

"I'm gonna talk to ya bout that later but first what the hell were you thinking, Daniela Marie Curtis?" Darry exclaimed at me.

"Don't yell at me, I'm wounded. You should be takin care of me."

"Oh, no don't give me that, you knew that guy was out to get ya and ya still walked home alone."

"Darry there was no one there to walk with me."

"You coulda called one of us."

"Yeah Darry if I called you in the middle of work to come pick me up, you would have just jumped up and walked me home."

"No but you coulda called Steve."

"Whatever, can just go to bed in peace."

"Go ahead but this aint over."

"Yeah, yeah." I said and then drifted off to sleep.


	8. A Bad Start To A Long Day

When I woke up again, Steve was sitting in the chair by my bed.

I couldn't hold my excitement and exclaimed, "Steve!"

"Hey kid," Steve said screwing up his face, obviously still tired from sleeping.

I tried getting up and it worked. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly and he hugged me back with even more force.

"I owe you so much, thank you doesn't even cover it," I said and pulled back from the hug.

"I know a way you can thank me," he said looking at me lovingly.

"Oh, yeah and what's that?"

Suddenly Steve kissed me and for a few minutes I actually forgot about Dally and everything that had happened to me. I pulled back after those few minutes and just looked at Steve.

"I know your shocked but I just had to do that," he said sounding a little sorry.

"No, its okay, really, I think," I said confused.

"Can you walk at all, cause if you can, your in for a beating with Darry."

"Well considering I practically ran to you, I figure I can walk just fine."

"Like I said Darry's got it in for ya."

"Well, that makes me feel so much better," I said sarcastically.

"You can just play little victim for a while, I'm sure he won't know the difference."

"Thanks for the encouragement Steve," I said sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad, Darry's just worried bout ya."

"I know I just wish he could have thought about that before all of this happened."

"He's always cared bout you, Danni, your just so busy worrying about everyone else that you don't even notice when people are actually worried about you."

"Well I always knew that you and Dally cared about me."

"What do you mean me and Dally? I care about you more than he does," Steve said and scoffed.

"Oh, please I don't need your jealousy on top of all my problems," I whined.

"I'm not jealous."

"Steve."

"Okay maybe a little but you know what, it doesn't matter, because right now your in my arms and not his."

Boy, Steve really knows how to make a girl feel guilty.

"Yeah, your right," I said kind of unsure of myself.

This was going to be a long day and already it wasn't going good.


End file.
